


Trust

by subtextgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextgirl/pseuds/subtextgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief ficlet set post 5x01. Implied SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine

It’s almost funny, or maybe ironic, she thinks, that it be this particular moment when she finally understands just how wrong her mother really was.

Because she can feel it now; the trust, pulsing between them like a living, breathing entity. Although it is merely words that are spoken, it feels like so much more. Understanding. Because she knows they both trust, in its purest form, that when that moment comes, dammit, _if_ that moment comes, that she will do what is "right". She will make the "hard” choice. Not because she wants to, or in that moment will really give a damn about right or wrong. But because it's Emma asking her, and she has somehow made a promise that they both know she has no choice but to keep. Which, when she thinks about it, is no more fucking idiotic than the promise the blonde made to her about finding her ridiculous happy ending. Because, really, she should have known all along that that was bullshit, even for a reformed Evil Queen. Seriously. What was it with these people and their unending supply of hope? Which, ok, so she _may_ have started to share. That is until she found herself standing, powerless, watching the stupid, interfering Saviour through the darkness enveloping her, pleading with the blonde not to do it, not be so god damn selfless. Thinking that this isn’t how it’s supposed to end. Whilst knowing, deep down somewhere she’s not ready to admit, that really she’s just being her old selfish, self-serving self, as whilst the blackness consumes the other woman, and the only sound is the hollow clink of dagger hitting asphalt, all she can think is, “I can’t lose her. I can’t lose Emma.”

And it is then that she understands why Emma has just handed _her_ the only thing that can destroy the Dark One; because she trusts her to destroy them both.


End file.
